


concerning a hungry, but slightly more patient Audrey II [ podfic ]

by canarypods (canarywrites), Doceo_Percepto



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarywrites/pseuds/canarypods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles about Seymour and Audrey II's interactions. All the drabbles take place within the span of the movie/play. I don't draw from any particular canon; however, these are written with the invasion in mind for an ending. Everything goes a little slower and bouncier than in the movie/play. Seymour is adorably emotionally vulnerable. Audrey II is having fun.
Relationships: Audrey II & Seymour Krelborn
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	concerning a hungry, but slightly more patient Audrey II [ podfic ]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concerning a hungry but slightly more patient Audrey II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388674) by [Doceo_Percepto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto). 



  


  


**_Concerning a hungry but slightly more patient audrey 2_ **

**written by Doceo_Percepto**

  


Voiceteam 2020 Podfic  
Editing & by canarypods; 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](https://archive.org/download/concerning-chap1/concernong%20part%201%20%28online-audio-converter.com%29.mp3)  
  
Length: 00:9:01  
Size: 8.3 MB  
  
**Featuring:** canarypods

  
  
---


End file.
